Sasuke's Book
by Raiena-chan
Summary: Sasuke's feelings are revealed and Naruto obsesses about a certain book.. SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and NejiTen (in a later chapter)
1. Sasuke has feelings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. though I wish I did along with almost everyone else..

A/N: I have written fanfics before.. but this is the first one I posted here, so I'm not really sure how to use the create and editing stuff.. so it will be changing a lot.

Additional notes:

"blah" people speaking

_blah _thoughts

**blah** inner Sakura

Chapter one: Sasuke has feelings!

A gusty moonlit night. Silver slits filtered though the foliage of a tree. A raven-haired boy sat under it.

"Reading in the dark is bad for your eyes Sasuke-kun." Sakura stepped out into the moonlight, her green eyes gleaming under her consciously large forehead that she tries to shade pink hair with.

"What are you doing now? Tired of being my fangirl? Decided you liked stalking and nagging right?" Sasuke answered without looking up from the book that was laying in his lap.

"Hah! Got you!" Naruto yelled as he swung from a branch above Sasuke reaching for the book.

"Nope." Sasuke smacked Naruto in the face with his book and the doppleganger disguised as Sakura vanished.

"You suck Sasuke-teme!" Naruto whined "can't you once not be a jerk and ruin my fun!"

"Should I say it's fun to deal with you or tell you you're an idiot?" Sasuke glared. He then got up and walked away with his book. _Stupid Sasuke-teme! I'll kick his ass and he won't be smarty then. _Naruto stomped off muttering threats and schemes. When Naruto got back to his apartment he had already thought up another set of schemes to try out soon. He crawled into the covers to greet fitful dreams of a mysterious book.

* * *

Naruto yawned and leaned heavily on the rail, in a matter of seconds he was asleep. 

"Wake up idiot!" snapped Sakura as she bonked Naruto on the head earning a snort and groan.

"Gah! oh.." snorted Naruto into consciousness, he stood eyelids drooping. A poof annouced their sensei's usual, late arrival.

"I was busy wi-"

"Just shut it and get on with the mission, I would like to get on with my life." said Sasuke in a monotone as he leaned on the rail with a book under his arm. Kakashi stared at Sasuke, he wondered what Sasuke wanted to rush to... Naruto had nodded off again and Sakura didn't seem to be in the I-love-you-Sasuke-kun-mood.

"All three of you pay attention, this is important." Kakashi started, watching the drool leak from the edge of Naruto's mouth "prepare today, for we have a different kind of mission tomorrow, that will be all, bye." Kakashi vanished in another puff of white smoke. Sakura walked off grumbling after saying "See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun." Naruto slipped off the rail and landed with a thud, still sleeping. Sasuke smirked and walked off with his book. It was noon. At the Ichiraku Sasuke took out a pen and started scribbling in his book. Chouji had dragged Shikamaru there for a bowl or four of ramen. Neji and Tenten argued while Lee preached on the life of the youth.. yatta yatta yatta.. Sasuke's right hand ran across the page as he ate ramen slowly with his left hand. Ino had dropped by to try and strange him but backed off when he snarled at her.

By late noon Naruto's hunger for ramen forced him to wake. A sluggish walk to the Ichiraku had wakened him a bit more. When he walked in Naruto immediately saw Sasuke sitting in the far corner writing. Naruto picked a table where he could see but not be seen. He watched Sasuke's every move while slurping down bowl after bowl of ramen. _Jeez, he eats friggin slow! I bet that's only his first bowl. _Naruto grinned in satisfaction oh his skill that excelled Sasuke's, eating. _What's he writing now? I thought it was just a reading book. Sasuke's become a writer? A novel about betrayal and revenge? Or his secret diary! I MUST see that book! _Naruto's thoughts flared as he choked on ramen. A waitress was patting his back as he snorted ramen and didn't notice Sasuke leave.

Naruto's POV: -cough- okay, I shouldn't eat this fast. -eats some more ramen and looks up- SHIT! -coughs and snorts soup out of his nose while the ramen noodles drop back into the bowl- Where'd that Sasuke-bastard go!

Normal POV: Naruto slurped up the rest of his fourteenth bowl of ramen and slammed down money on the table even though he was short two yen (or whatever currency they use). On the sidewalk outside the restaurant Naruto looked back and forth to see if Sasuke was down the street anywhere. seeing no Sasuke he thought for a minute. Naruto reasoned Sasuke might have gone home. He started toward home since his apartment was on the same street as Sasuke's house.

Sasuke had actually gone to the forest to train and think. He had seen Sakura there and regretted not disappearing behind a tree. Sakura greeted him with a hug and begged him to help her train by watching over. Sasuke agreed reluctantly. He sat upon a tree stump watching as Sakura pushed at her own limits to become stronger. _She's improved a lot, not that weak, useless, annoying fangirl from three years ago. _Sasuke thought as he watched. Sasuke hadn't been aware he had drifted off in his thoughts until his eyes focused and he saw Sakura waving her hand in his face.

"Hunh?" said a dazed Sasuke and Sakura blushed and giggle at his cute, confused look.

"Here Sasuke-kun, a snack if you're hungry, I made them myself." Sakura pushed a few riceballs into Sasuke's hands. Sasuke definitely wasn't hungry, but for some weird reason he ate them silently. _Since when did she affect whether I ate for not? _Sasuke thought to himself.

"So how am I doing so far, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura when she finished her riceballs.

"A lot better Sakura-chan." Sasuke answered without thinking.

"Hunh?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. _Did he call me Sakura-chan!_ Sakura stared, wide-eyed at Sasuke. Sasuke had turned away blushing furiously. _What the hell was I thinking!_

There was an awkward silence.

"Erm, Sasuke-kun, did you like my riceballs?" Sakura implored, changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah.. Sakura, I'll be going now, see you tomorrow." Sasuke answered, choosing out his words carefully.

Naruto had waited three hours for Sasuke to show up. Asleep under a stack of papers and junk. The click and slam of a door awakened him. From inside the house Naruto could hear Sasuke yelling at himself. _Woah, I've never seen Sasuke like this before. I wonder what happened during my short nap. _Naruto looked up and saw a clock through the window. _Crap. Three hours! _While Naruto was scolding himself for dozing off, he heard Sasuke banging his head on the walls. _I wonder if Sasuke has PMS? I better leave him alone. _Naruto snickered at his own amusing thoughts. At his own apartment Naruto planned to steal and find out what was in Sasuke's "precious book" the next day.

At Sakura's house she spent some time thinking about what had happened in the forest.

Flashback

"A lot better Sakura-chan."

End Flashback

"What was that? Maybe I was dreaming." Sakura said to herself as she combed her hair in the mirror. **INNER SAKURA: NO way! He probably likes you now! Love has conquered!**

"I wonder what tomorrow's mission is, I very tough one I bet." Sakura said aloud to help her not think of Sasuke.

End of Chapter

Finally done! Please review! I know it's really short, it will be longer next chapter. Next Chapter: An interesting Mission.


	2. An interesting Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. I so wish I did.

A/N: Still kinda trying to figure out how this works.. I will get it.. someday.. and maybe this is a little bit OOC..

Additional notes:

"blah" people speaking

blah thoughts

blah inner Sakura

Chapter Two: An interesting Mission.

Morning

Naruto was cursing Kakashi's usual lateness, Sakura was yelling at Naruto to shut up, and Sasuke kept quiet in his thoughts.

"Do you ever stop arguing?" Kakashi sensei stepped out from behind a tree.

"YOU'RE LATE!" was Naruto and Sakura's usual replies.

"For this mission we'll be working with another team." said Kakashi gesturing behind to his left where Team 10, Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru stepped out with their sensei, Asuma.

"How troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Hey miss mutant forehead." laughed Ino as she hugged Sasuke. Chouji was munching on some chips.

"Thanks Kakashi." Asuma started walking off.

"WHAT! You're not going to leave us with this pervert are you!" Team 10 yelled after him.

"Yep, you're staying with me today because Asuma has something to do today." Kakashi smiled a little wickedly under his mask.

"Today, for this excersise" Kakashi started explaining "we'll do a survival one, pitting two teams against each other."

"Hah, this'll be easy!" Naruto interrupted.

"Shut up!" both Sakura and Ino said bonking him on the head.

"Er, thank you," Kakashi continued while Naruto was rubbing his head "you have four hours to do a search and rescue mission from each team, whichever completed team comes back to this rock first wins, now Naruto's team come over here." Kakashi took them over to an area where no could see them.

"Sakura, you get to be the one to be 'kidnapped' Kakashi tied her up and gagged her, then took her somewhere to hide her while Naruto and Sasuke waited. Kakashi did the same thing with Team 10, taking Chouji. Sakura was held at the river, sitting in the shallows, waiting. Chouji was held near a taller tree under the shade. Kakashi started Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Ino at the main rock.

"Ready, steady, go!" Kakashi yelled at the dot of three and the pairs shot off into the forest in search of their comrades. Kakashi took out a book called Icha Icha Paradise and started reading, occasionally looking at his timer.

Naruto and Sasuke decided that if they ran into Shikamaru and Ino Naruto would be a distraction and Sasuke would go off to search for Sakura. Ino and Shikamaru's plan was to avoid them as much as possible to have the element of surprise. At about half an hour Shikamaru had seen Naruto sneaking around and signaled Ino. They both kept an eye on the two not knowing that "Sasuke" was one of Naruto's dopplegangers. Sasuke had snuck off looking for Sakura.

Sakura had squirmed and wriggled but couldn't get free. _Kakashi sensei sure knows how to tie ropes.._ Meanwhile Chouji was so bored, he couldn't eat, so he daydreamed about food..

"I know you're there! Come out and face me!" Naruto yelled in Shikamaru's direction. He started throwing kunai knives at the bushes.

"Idiot!" the doppleganger Sasuke said so no one would suspect anything. At that moment both Shikamaru and Ino jumped out on both of Naruto's sides throwing knives. _Crap, I may have dopplegangers.. but I can't hold them long, Sasuke-bastard better be fast. _Naruto thought as he and his doppleganger dodged the knives and flung some of their own.

Sakura was getting bored, her clothes had soaked up to her waist in the water. A fish jumped out of the water and surprised her. Trying to shriek she slipped off of the bank into the deeper parts of the river. Underwater Sakura's mouth bubbled as she tried to kick with her bound feet like a mermaid. Sasuke had heard the splash and ran toward the sound. He arrived at the spot just as Sakura's head sunk.Taking only two seconds to think he took a deep breath and dived in. The river's strong current made him regret doing that but he swam toward Sakura grabbing her by the ropes and slashing them apart with a knife. Knowing she wouldn't last long he used his mouth to remove the gag and forced some oxygen into her lungs while freeing the ropes. After all the ropes were gone he paddled to one side of the river catching onto a rock. Using all the strength he could muster, Sasuke pushed Sakura onto the shore and sat next to her body trying to catch his breath

Shikamaru and Ino easily got rid of Naruto and found out Sasuke wasn't there. They left Naruto lying on the ground dazed and ran off to continue searching for Chouji.

"Feh, that was a waste of time." Shikamaru complained.

"Quiet Shika! We've got to find Chouji, what if Sasuke already found Sakura?" Ino shut him up. They found Chouji staring blankly and mumbling names of foods to himself.

"Aiee! He's gone crazy!" said Ino.

"Nah, probably just starved." Shikamaru answered while cutting off the ropes and gingerly taking the drool-soaked gag from Chouji.

"You found me! Do you have any food?" was the first thing Chouji said as he realized he was saved. Both of them sweat dropped.

Sasuke was getting worried as Sakura's breath got a little more shallow. _What should I do! Or more, should I do that? What if she wakes up while I'm trying to save her? How come I didn't have any trouble doing this when she was in the river? _Sasuke wrestled with his thoughts of whether to give Sakura mouth to mouth or go get help. _Oh suck it up, you're trying to save her! _a voice inside Sasuke's head told him.

"I know I'll regret this." Sasuke said as he lowered his face toward Sakura's. Their lips touched and Sakura's eyes flickered. She felt something soft against her own lips. Sasuke didn't notice because he had screwed his eyes shut and was blushing. Sakura tried to say something but was muffled and Sasuke's eyes shot wide open. Both of them blushed, Sasuke's just getting deeper. Sasuke reacted by moving backward as fast as possible. **Inner Sakura: Oh My God! Sasuke just kissed me! Oh yeah!**

"Neh, Sasuke-kun? Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto was supposed to keep Ino and Shikamaru busy while I went for you." Sasuke said as he got up and gestured for her to follow.

Naruto had recovered a few minutes after Shikamaru and Ino left. He went off in search of Sasuke or Sakura, whichever one he ran into first. _I wonder if Sasuke-teme found Sakura yet. _Naruto was heading toward the river and then on a sudden impulse he started running a few feet from the river he collided with someone and fell back.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" Sasuke said. Sakura was with him.

* * *

"Hmm, looks like Team 10 wins." Kakashi was slightly surprised and wondered where his team went. The four went off looking for Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. 

Kakashi was the first to find them. He stepped out from the shrubbery seeing Naruto yelling at Sasuke for being a show-off and finding Sakura first. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"It's sensei, who almost _drowned_ me.." Sakura was first to notice Kakashi there, she poked both boys and pointed.

"It looks like we win." Team 10 came and Naruto bristled. _Yeah, rub it in our faces, just because stupid Sasuke took so long to find Sakura, I would have found her faster, all Sasuke's fault._

"Hmph, whatever." Sasuke ignored their goading and saw Sakura holding Naruto by the collar so he wouldn't try to kill them.

"Mission's over see tomorrow, and Sakura, you wouldn't have slipped if you didn't wiggle so much." Kakashi waved and disappeared before Sakura could retort with anything.

Chouji dragged both Shikamaru and Ino away to the Ichiraku to go have some ramen. Naruto grumbled at himself for not finding a chance to steal Sasuke's book and went into town to play some pranks on people. Sasuke headed home to clear his mind and sort out thoughts. Sakura, who was still in a small daze, decided to go home and find something to keep herself occupied.

* * *

At home Sakura turned on the water in her bath house and went into the house for towels and fresh clothes. In her bath Sakura replayed the mission in her mind. _Had he done that intentionally or just to save me? _Sakura's thoughts contradicted themselves. Half of her wanted to believe Sasuke wanted to kiss her, but the other half argued that Sasuke would never be like that. What had happened while IN the river? Sakura looked into that part closer. The thoughts were hazy because she was desperately trying not to drown. Sakura remembered a tug as Sasuke grabbed the ropes. She also remembered the ropes get looser as Sasuke sliced them. Here Sakura came to a huge blank. Pondering until her fingers became pruney, Sakura came out wrapped in a towel because she had left her clothes in the house. 

Sasuke was in his room looking out the window. He heard a slam of a bath house door and looked down (Sakura's house is also down the street from Sasuke's). Seeing Sakura only in a towel made him blush. _Her body has all the right curves.._ Sasuke was shocked at himself for thinking that. _Am I becoming perverted!_ Sakura had turned around and saw Sasuke peeping at her.

"Aiee! Baka!" she screamed and pelted a rock at Sasuke's open window. Since Sasuke was thinking to himself he didn't see the rock and it hit him. Sakura ran into her house, breathless. _Was Sasuke **Checking me Out**?_ she thought. Sasuke woke up a few minutes later with a throbbing forehead. _What happened? _he touched the bump and winced _Are you a Uchiha or not? Being hit in the head with a rock, by a girl! Well, I kinda deserve that for spying and not looking away, but what caused my gaze to stay there? _Sasuke walked over to the mirror to look at the bump and his face was flushed. _What is happening! Well, no wall banging for a while. _Sasuke put ointment on the bump and went to sleep with a throbbing head.

When Sakura was in her room and dressed she wondered more on the subject. **Inner Sakura: He was checking me out! **Her heart singed at this thought.

"Sakura, why were you screaming?" her mom asked from downstairs (I don't know if Sakura's parents were there, so just imagine they are).

"There was a pervert watching me bathe! Why wouldn't I scream?" answered Sakura indignantly.

"Okay, come down for dinner." her mom answered suppressing a chuckle at Sakura having peepers.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Sakura's Sorrow.

Please review! thankies, Raiena.


	3. Sakura's Sorrow, and Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. For the last time.. (even though I'll have to put this somewhere else anyways)

A/N: Yes! I have finally figured out how to use the uploading and yatta..

WARNING: this chapter is fluffiness to the EXTREME.. And a bit of OOC because of it.

Chapter three: Sakura's sorrow, and Comfort

Morning

Sakura woke exceptionally early this morning. Feeling refreshed and happy she bounded into the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, and comb her hair. Downstairs Sakura greeted her parents and started on her breakfast. While eating she thought about yesterday. _Sasuke-kun kissing me, or rather 'rescuing'.. and the accident that I hope was an ACCIDENT._ **Inner Sakura: He really does like you back! Stop denying it and go forth! **_But if I believe it, I can get my hopes crushed to smithereens. I need to know what Sasuke's true feelings are. _Sakura was thankful for today's mission-free day. She really needed it to think and find someone to confide in.

At the Ichiraku Sakura found Hinata off by herself and decided to strike up a conversation.

"Ai, Hinata-san, what are you doing by yourself?" Sakura asked walking up to Hinata's table and taking a seat.

"S-sakura, you're here, m-maybe we can chat while I'm w-waiting for N-n-naruto-kun to show up." Hinata answered shyly. Sakura had found the perfect confidant of her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Naruto will show up." Sakura carefully reassured Hinata in order to start on the topic of Sasuke. "Hinata, can I tell you something about Sasuke-kun?"

"Of c-course Sakura, I know that you l-l-like Sasuke."

"Well, yesterday on a mission.. Sasuke-kun kissed me!" Sakura blurted out.

"W-what!" Hinata said with some force.

"Well, I had almost drowned and it was meant to save me, but it still counts as kissing because I regained consciousness." Sakura looked down and blushed for sharing this information.

"Uh h-hunh." said Hinata, interested.

"That isn't all, early evening I was only in a towel and I caught him peeping.." Sakura leaned over and whispered it.

"Sasuke certainly l-likes you b-back," Hinata said just as Naruto walked into the restaurant. "oh, it's N-n-naruto-kun, see you later Sakura." Hinata left Sakura in her own thoughts. _So much for personal confidant.._ But at that moment Sakura realized she didn't really like Sasuke as much as before, otherwise she would mind talking about him..

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a pounding headache. Sitting up in his futon, Sasuke rubbed his temples. Hands moving toward the middle of his forehead, he winced in pain. _I still can't believe I got knocked-out by a rock thrown by a girl.. Why did I not look away? Well, suffering in pain is what teaches me to look away next time I guess. _Sasuke's head swirled in dizziness as he got up and walked to the bathroom. A swollen black and blue lump poked out of the middle of his forehead. Poking it gave him a swift bolt of pain through his head. _I'm staying home today, thank you Kakashi-sensei for no missions, no Naruto, and no Sakura.. _Sasuke's mind lingered over the last name. _Sakura.. smart, beautiful, charming. W-WAIT! What the hell am I thinking! I don't think I know myself anymore._

"Ai, that bump must have shook up more than I thought.." Sasuke grimaced at the thought of actually FALLING IN LOVE. Shaking it off he decided to go to the river to think.

* * *

"It's too revealing!" Sakura complained after changing into a sexy, black two-piece swimsuit that her mother had purchased. 

"Come on! No one's at the river right now anyway! And I'm dying of heatstroke!" goaded Ino in a violet one to match Sakura's.

"Fine." Sakura reluctantly subdued to Ino's demands. Both grabbed towels and headed for the river.

At the river the crisp, refreshing water delighted them. Sakura and Ino splashed contentedly in the shining blue waters unaware of someone approaching. In the cool shade Sasuke was dozing off some of the pain. He woke to the splashing and yells coming from the river. He felt nauseous but wanted to find out what it was. Peeking through some leaves the sight that came to his eyes was...interesting.

Sakura.. in a two-piece bathing suit! Sasuke's first thought was to look away before he regretted it, but Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off Sakura. _Look away NOW. Before you know what will happen.. I'll have two lumps on my head.. _(aww.) Sasuke eventually acted on his thoughts and took a step back, cracking a twig. The sound caused both girls to stop and Sasuke to yell at himself to run. _Run damnit! Before I get killed.._

Luckily Sasuke's legs reacted and he sped off to the safety of his own home._ Is nowhere private anymore! Why didn't I move when I wanted to?_ Trying to calm himself down Sasuke looked out the window and saw Naruto trying to open it. Naruto saw he was found and yelled, falling off of the second floor. Flailing out as he fell, Naruto hit a low streetlight and then slipped off landing into a wide trash bin. _Ow. Pain. In a place that doesn't exist.. _

_Stupid Naruto, trying to spy on me.. what would he want?_ Sasuke grumbled to himself as he flopped onto the futon falling asleep.

* * *

"What was that?' Ino asked Sakura who had come back from looking into the bushes. 

"I didn't see anything," Sakura shrugged. "Ino, I'll be going home now, it's getting late." Sakura changed into normal clothes and took her towel heading home.

In the midst of a sunset there came smoke. Smoke became hazy in the sunshine. _What's the smoke coming from? _Sakura thought. She quickened her pace home. The sight that she came to was dreadful. Her whole house had burned close to that ground. Med-ninjas were carrying her parents in stretchers.

"My parents! What happened?" Sakura ran to her father's side.

"They'll be okay, just badly burned and injured," a official assured her "I'm sorry but we don't have anywhere for you to stay so you will have to find a friend's to sleep at or something."

Sakura's face was blank. _How could this have happened?_ It started to rain. _Maybe my tears can't come from my eyes, it comes from the sky.._ The warm summer rain plastered her clothes to her bare skin. Sakura wandered Konoha village seeking what unknown object her heart yearned for. It seemed like hours before any clear images came to her mind. By then she had stopped walking, in front of her was Sasuke's door. _Is this what I seek?_

She leaned against the door seeking some kind of inner warmth from it.

Upstairs Sasuke's nap was interrupted by a thump on the door. _Who could it be? _Head throbbing, he shuffled downstairs and to the door.

Hearing footsteps Sakura got up and was tempted to knock.

The door opened.

Sasuke stared at a sad girl with limp, dangling hair, steaks of mud on her face, and blank eyes devoid of anything but gloominess.

Sakura's eyes saw clearly Sasuke in nightclothes, his bangs hanging limp without his hitai-ate (headband), and his bruise that was still pretty purple. Her eyes had seen him, but in her mind the picture was fuzzy and unfocused.

Blank eyes suddenly dulled and Sakura's body pitched forward. Sasuke readied himself to catch her but was still knocked back some by the force of her fall. Shifting her weight around he managed to turn her and carry her bridal-style into the house, closing the door with his bare foot. Laying Sakura gently on the couch he went into the kitchen to prepare mushroom broth (yum).

Sakura's eyes flickered and tried to focus. She smelled mushroom broth and tried to get up. Struggling because the energy was drained, she gave a sigh just as Sasuke walked back in with the soup. Looking around the living room Sakura noticed his furniture seemed bachelor-ish. A coffee table, single seats, one long sofa which she lay on, and a television on a Blackwood shelf with a collection of assorted cds and other random things placed there carefully. Sasuke's house was really organized and in order._ I bet Naruto's house is the very opposite of this._

"Don't get up, you must be tired. Let me help." Sasuke propped her up with a pillow and slowly fed the warm soup to the kunoichi. Surprisingly, Sakura wasn't blushing like mad.. her thoughts were too scrambled for her even to think about how this looked.

After he finished feeding Sakura the soup Sasuke got up and looked at her. _There seems something wrong.._ He then realized Sakura was all muddy and getting more mud on the nice, clean sofa.

"Can you get up now?" Sasuke didn't feel like, or want to carry her all the way upstairs, to the only shower in the whole house.

"Uh hunh." nodded Sakura. Both of them walked upstairs and Sasuke ushered Sakura into the bathroom while he went to his closet searching for something for her to change into.

In the bathroom Sakura looked around. Sasuke bathroom was surprisingly clean. All the clothes were in the hamper, none hanging out, there wasn't any hair or anything strewn anywhere, and most everything was in its proper place. Sakura undressed and stepped into the shower sliding the door behind her. There was shampoo, conditioner, and a bar of soap on a shelf attached to the shower's wall. Turning the knobs, Sakura stood in the steady stream of warm water scrubbing her body. She shampooed and conditioned then rinsed and took a clean towel from the rack and wrapped it around herself.

Out of the bathroom Sakura came with only a towel. Sasuke looked up and blushed, then looked down quickly handing the t-shirt and shorts he had picked out of the closet. Sakura went back in to get dressed and came out. The t-shirt was very long and covered the shorts. Sakura's hair was still damp so she used the towel to rub it furiously.

By now, Sakura's thoughts had come into focus. She looked at Sasuke and saw the bump. Walking over and touching it gently Sasuke didn't squirm away.

"Be back in a second." Sakura looked through the whole house for medicinal herbs, seeing its only occupant neatly kept the whole house. Back in Sasuke's room she mixed up some of the herbs creating a salve, which she put on Sasuke's forehead.

Both ready for bed, they looked at the single futon and took a second to put two and two together. THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED!

"Erm, it's okay Sasuke; I'll sleep on the couch." Sakura started walking out of his room.

"No," Sasuke said grabbing her wrist "we can share the bed, I'll get another blanket and pillow." Sasuke found he only had a summer blanket and a thicker one for colder nights. He decided he could endure sleeping under the thick one. Sasuke took off his shirt because it was a stuffy summer night. Both crawled into the futon and faced opposite directions.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura murmured before falling asleep, but Sasuke was already breathing softly.

Early the next morning Sasuke woke up. He stared at the ceiling and blinked away the sleep. _Sakura's medicine worked, my head isn't swirling anymore. _Sasuke then realized there was something soft on his chest. Hoping desperately it was a pillow, he slowly looked down. A pink mass of hair was lying back on a face of soft, curved features. His cheeks burned with fire. Sakura wasn't even smiling. Her face was squeezed into a look of torture. Fat tears slipped from her eyes and rolled down her rosy, blotched cheeks. The tears fell stinging Sasuke's bare chest.

In Sakura's dreaming thoughts she felt a warm body against her own. With her arms around it she squeezed harder for some comfort. Her eyes opened and she looked straight, seeing the wall. Turning to the right Sakura's nose brushed against Sasuke's chest and she took a deep breath of his lingering scent. Sakura looked up at a very rosy-cheeked Sasuke and saw the position they were in, blinking a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Neh, Sasuke, how did this happen?" Sakura asked casually.

"Um, um, I d-don't know." Sasuke stumbled over his words as his voice got huskier. Not daring to speak lest he voice gave away his feelings he tried to sit up but Sakura pressed down and buried her face into the nape of his neck. Her warm breath tickling him. Sasuke pushed her back and kissed her on the forehead. Sakura looked down and traced Sasuke's collarbone. Her touch left a burning sensation on him. _W-what am I feeling? _Sasuke didn't know what it was, but he liked the feeling. He got up and put on his shirt. Sakura played with his shirt collar.

"Would you like breakfast?" Sasuke asked at his voice returned to normal. Sakura nodded.

"Thank you again Sasuke, I don't know how I'll repay you." Sakura said gratefully thinking, _though I think I already have.._ Both of them went downstairs and Sasuke cooked breakfast. After breakfast Sakura was going to change when Sasuke saw her clothes were muddy so he decided to wash them for her and she stayed in the lent clothes. The whole day Sakura was afraid to go out in case anyone saw her so she stayed in and used Sasuke's phone. Sasuke spent the day thinking. _What happened this morning? Why did it feel so.. right? _He racked his brains finding no answers but was happy that he could actually think straight and thanked Sakura for the salve.

The next day Sakura spent some time telling Sasuke about the incident and he felt much sympathy. He told her she could stay as long as she needed to. After lunch they decided to go for a walk.

As Sasuke and Sakura exited his house Ino was walking by and spotted them together. _Sasuke and Sakura! Together, coming out of **his** house!_ The scene took a stab at her heart. All those years of competing against Sakura for Sasuke, wasted, how could it have happened? Ino now sought for her own comfort.

End of Chapter

Done! Told you this chapter was way longer..

Please review Next Chapter: Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata.. (if that fits.. if not I'll think of something else.)

thankies- Raiena


	4. I Don't Believe You Love Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. though I wish I did along with almost everyone else..

A/N: Finally! bwahaha.. watch the madness unfold.. well. not really.

Chapter Four: I Don't Believe You Love Him

Ino stared in shock of what she had seen. _Is this what I think it is? B-but.. it can't be. _Ino ran all the way to her family's flower shop, not even stopping to greet her mother. She ran to the back and slammed the door, locking it. Inside the dark room she sat down and started sobbing.

"H-how.." the tears flowed freely and she kept sobbing. Ino heard impatient knocks at the door and her mother calling.

"Ino! What's wrong? You can't stay in there, I need some flowers, and drowning in misery isn't the thing do to.." her mother called. Ino didn't answer and continued sobbing. Her mother gave a sigh and accepted the fact that Ino will come out when she feels she needs to. Ino removed her hair tie letting her long, blonde hair fall as it scattered all around her. The small slits of sunlight from the windows glinted off of it.

Flashback

"I seen you've grown your hair long, Ino." said Sakura.

"What's it to you?" Ino sneered.

"There's a rumor that Sasuke likes girls with long hair.." Sakura said.

Later on..

"I hear that you like Sasuke too, this makes us rivals." Sakura yanked off the hair ribbon and handed it to Ino, then left.

End of flashback

"It's -sniff- all -sniff- S-sakura's -sniff- fault.." Ino sobbed, trying to wipe her eyes. _She broke our friendship, for a guy.. and I was so nice to her too. That bitch doesn't deserve any friends._ Ino clenched her fists tightly. _Feeling sorry for myself isn't helping, and my mom might lose customers.. _She pulled her hair back and tied it up again.Then Ino unlocked the door to the front with a light 'click' and walked to the WAY back where she lifted the latch and walked out and closed the door behind her, locking it.

The bright light of day stung her crystal blue eyes. Squinting the in sunlight she decided to take a walk to the Ichiraku ramen bar. From the back she walked through an alley between two buildings. Ichiraku ramen bar - one and a half blocks away.The short walk down the street brought Ino hanging her head low, to avoid the sight of a few couples walking down the street. One couple the guy evened leaned over and placed a kiss on his girlfriend. Ino silently wished she had someone to hold her and kiss her. It seemed forever until they all passed and the familar sign stood in front of her.

"I'll have a miso ramen." she mumbled to the guy at the counter just as someone else said it too. But that voice went on.

"-and a curry ramen, beef, chicken, shrimp, seafood.." it was none other than Naruto. This time Hinata was sitting there quietly in awe of his gluttony.

"I"ll have.. t-the same t-t-thing." Hinata said and the guy at the counter stared at her for a second. Then he just nodded and wrote down their orders. _Even Naruto has someone to share time with.. I'm so pathetic. _Ino watched them.

"Hinata-san, you didn't need to order so much, but I'll whatever you can't." Naruto gave a silly grin and Hinata giggled.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, of course I'll eat it, all of it." Hinata said and Naruto gaped at her for a second. Hinata didn't stutter!

Some guy came with their orders and had to make two trips. Naruto immediately began chowing down. Ino turned away as her order came and watching Naruto eat wasn't that interesting. Hinata's appetite surprisingly seemed to match his.

In the middle of her meal she noticed two people walk up to the counter. It was Chouji and Shikamaru. Chouji was ordering just as muchas what Naruto had ordered.. maybe more, and Shikamaru was sighing grumbling about how everything was pointless. The two sat next to the noodle-slurping blonde.

When Ino finished her ramen Chouji was half-done and Shika was cloud-gazing. Shikamaru was in the daydreaming mood until rudely interrupted.

"Shika, are you bored?"

"Do I look like I'm bored..?" Shikmaru replied lazily.

"Let's go do something fun!" Shikmaru gave a loud sigh and Ino jabbed him with her finger.

"OW! Fine, jeez.. I'll go if it beats going to every restaurant with Chouji." Shikamaru mumbled "women are so troublesome.."

"What!" a vein popped on her forehead.

"Nothing, nothing.." they both left the Ichiraku with Chouji still there gorging on his ramen.

At the park they both sat under a tree and Shikamaru told Ino to just look at the clouds.

"Shika,"

"Hm?"

"I think I understand why you love looking at clouds.."

"Do you?"

"Well.. it helps you clear your mind of all the things happening, good and _bad._" Ino have a little troubled sigh.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"Uhm.."

"There's something wrong, just tell me."

"I saw Sakura with Sasuke today, they walked out of HIS house, I ran all the way to our flower shop and cried my eyes out." Ino broke out in sobs all over again. She so dearly needed someone to hug her. Shikamaru was silent.

He finally reached over and hugged her firmly, yet affectionately. "I don't believe you love him." he said. Ino shook her head.

"You can't love that cold-hearted.. kono! (bastard) He doesn't even care for you, why do you keep trying?"

"I just do! Do you have a problem with that?" Ino shrugged off his hug. _I don't need this lazy ass to help me with my problems._

"Even if you kept on "loving" him, he already has someone, can't you just give up?" Shikamaru was getting annoyed at her stubbornness.

"Why! My life sucks.." Ino went into another wave of shaking sobs.

"Your life doesn't suck, you're just looking for love in all the wrong places.. and competing with a bitch for a guy that will never want you back, you only believed it because of her." Shikamaru moved into a more comfortable spot leaning on the tree and let her head rest on his shoulder. Ino eventually stopped crying.

"You're right, I don't believe I ever loved him.." Ino nestled onto his shoulder and they both watched the clouds drift by..

End of Chapter

Raiena: Yay! A happy ending for everyone.. almost.. I'll put more NaruHina.. next chapter! and.. we'll go back to.. what happened to Sasuke's book!

Next Chapter: Where the Hell is my Book!


	5. Where the Hell is My Book?

Disclaimer: I own Naruto! yes! bwahahaha.. (random person walks up to me and whispers in my ear) NOO! I don't own Naruto. (sits and cries in my corner)

A/N: actually the real madness starts here.. and it's more OOC than I wanted.. but it's for the sake of it! There's a slight touch of Nejiten here, but it's not very obvious.

Chapter Five: Where the Hell is My Book!

On their walk Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm and he felt contented with her there. In his other arm was a familar book with a pen clipped in its spine. They strolled together until there was an empty bench. Sitting on the sun-warmed plastic Sakura was happy, the last thing on her mind was the surprise Sasuke had for her. Sasuke gave a light sigh and leaned back. He set his book on his side and and relaxed.

After their lunch Hinata waved goodbye to Naruto in front of the Ichiraku and they headed their separate ways, Naruto to the park. He walked and whistled a merry tune. His zori (japanese sandals) skidded to a stop when he saw Sasuke and Sakura together.

"Heh, heh, heh.. Sasuke's not watching his book too closely.." Naruto rubbed his hands together and grinned evilly, then he disappeared into the shady darkness.

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura saw the black-bound book slip off the bench and disappear. The park was pretty much empty so Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Sakura's kissable lips. He pulled her a little closer. Sakura leaned her head on his sturdy shoulder and closed her eyes.

They sat still for a few moments. Sasuke used his index finger under her chin to tilt her head toward him. She opened her eyes as he brought her lips to his, kissing her slowly and gently. Sakura closed her eyes again as Sasuke's bangs brushed against her face. _What is he doing!_ Sakura fought for freedom and breath.

He started to open her mouth and chewed playfully on her lip. Sakura's hand went to his cheek and lifted to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear, still fighting against his hold. Although it seemed a long time, the kiss broke to allow them air. Sasuke's normally paleface was flushed, and he craved another kiss, but felt it was too implusive so he put his hand to his side, making contact with plastic. Sakura was still dazed. _What made him do that? He's just my friend.. right? _As Sakura thought Sasuke put two and two together; handplus plastic equals?. NO BOOK. He stole a glance down hoping his hand landed in the wrong place.

"Gah!" Sasuke bolted off the bench and started running around in circles.

* * *

"Yahahahaha!" Naruto yelled in triumph. He had run all the way to the Ichiraku treating himself in victory. Just as he was about to open the book Konohamaru appeared. 

"Hey big guy Naruto!" he exclaimed.

"What.." Naruto's neck cranked toward the third Hokage's grandson.

"Let's go play ninja!"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Why not?"

"Go away."

"COME ON!"

"**NO!**" Naruto screamed, sending Konohamaru flying off.

* * *

Konohamaru landed with a thump. He was rubbing his backside when another boy walked up to him. 

"Hi, I'm Inari, who are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm Konohamaru and this guy named Naruto yelled at me and I flew here?"

"Big brother Naruto?"

They got along nicely.

* * *

Naruto grumbled and tried to find his happy place. Finding it he smirked and was about to open the book when.. Kakashi appears. 

"Hey Naruto have you seen my Icha Icha Paradise books anywhere?" Kakashi asked oblivious to the Kurenai chibi standing behind some random corner laughing evilly.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine, be that way, I'm making you do extra training after I find them." Kakashi walked away still oblivious to the Kurenai chibi snickering in the corner.

"Stupid Kakashi sensei, stupid Konohamaru.." Naruto spent another two minutes trying to find his "happy place". With a sigh he started to open the book yet AGAIN, when... Jiraiya appears.

"Crap, PERVERT SENNIN! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M BUSY!" but Jiraiya wasn't going to bother Naruto, he was just sitting next to him to peek on some beautiful women eating ramen. Naruto stopped yelling when he realized that. He blurted out a whole array of curses and proceeded to the routine "happy place" finding.

* * *

"NOO!" Sasuke screamed as he looked under every rock, tree, bench etc. in the park.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" asked a clueless Sakura _He's acting so weird_.

"I lost my book!"

"Can't you just buy another one?" stated an oblivious Sakura.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Sasuke causing Sakura's hair to blow the other way like in cartoons. "Please help me search, I'm going to turn all of Konoha upside-down if I have to." Sasuke explained what the book looked like and the two went off looking in a manner of odd places.

* * *

"I'm going to kill whoever bother me next.." Naruto spoke out of his gritted teeth. 

"Naruto! Let's explore our inner youth and train!" Lee came running up to Naruto.

Naruto was about to beat the crap out of Lee but he did some simple math, insane stupidity + beating the crap out of him? more bothering.

"Why aren't you ann- I mean training with Neji or Tenten?" Naruo thought he should find out why this weirdo was bothering him before killng him.

"Hm.. because they said they both had errands to run, to the same restaurant, at the same table, a weird coincidence isn't it?" Lee did his good-guy pose and Naruto twitched. Suddenly a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Why don't you go ahead to the forest? I'll be there in a few mintues, I just need to pay for my ramen."

"Sure! We will express out youth together!" Lee sped off.

"Forget finding my 'happy place', I'm opening this stupid book so I can read Sasuke's deepest thoughts!"

Sasuke and Sakura walked by Naruto who was warding off some other person who was bothering him. Sasuke was suddenly digging in a nearby trashcan for his book also.

_He's acting weird.._ they both thought eyeing each other. Something familar caught Sasuke's eye. His book! Taking a few seconds to devise a plan, it was simple.

"Sakura, will you go ask Naruto if he has a rubber ducky I can borrow?" Sasuke smirked as Sakura walked up to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering, do you have a rubber ducky we can borrow?"

Naruto was on the end of his nerves.

"WHO TOLD YOU! Mr. Duckeroo IS MINE! ALL MINE!" Naruto shrieked. All too busy to notice the book that was on the counter slip off and Sasuke creeping away. Behind a safe corner he gave a signal to Sakura to stop beating the crap out of Naruto for yelling at her.

Naruto glared at Sakura leaving. _Who told her about Mr. Duckeroo? _He looked at the empty space on the counter.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the book was gone. Naruto cursed everyone: Konohamaru, Kakashi, Kurenai, Jiraiya, beautiful women, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and Sasuke.. wait.. Sasuke! _Shit.. he must have taken it back.. must concoct another plan to get that book._

"So, Sasuke, what was that for anyway?"

"Nothing."

"NOTHING!"

"Wait, uhm, I needed a rubber ducky, so we'll have to find one elsewhere."

"I thought we were looking for your book.."

"Found it." Sasuke grinned and held it up.

"What kind of book is that anyway? It has no title, author, or summary written on it!"

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

"So what kinda of book is it? Action, adventure, horror, drama, angst, humor, _romance?_"

"Better than all of those put together."

"Uhm, okay, tell me about when you're done then." Sakura gave a slow smile. The two went to a nearby store and got a rubber ducky, then returned to Sasuke's house.

End of Chapter

A/N: haha.. watch the chaos. next chapter will probably be more NaruHina-ness and I might and NejiTen here if I can find it to fit, and what is Sasuke planning with that rubber ducky..


End file.
